


Water That's Thicker Then Blood.

by Ryuto12



Series: Fear Finds Families. [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12
Summary: "And who have I taken from you girl?" Salem asked, confused as she looked at blonde girl currently on her floor."Summer Rose! My mom!"Salem leaned down, smiling. Wasn't Raven Branwen her mother?"Her again..."Some of Yang's memories about her mother, Summer Rose.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Fear Finds Families. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014996





	Water That's Thicker Then Blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for RWBY V8 ep9, witch. I freakin' loved the episode, and while there was a lot to love, like with Emerald and Hazel changing their ways, Salem fighting, all that magic she and Oscar were throwing around...
> 
> But what I loved most was Yang calling Summer her mom. I v5 when she talked to Weiss, she says: "And Ruby's mom left too" which I didn't like. And in the volume, she kept calling Raven her mom throughout it. 
> 
> So I absolutely loved when Yang told Salem that Summer was her mom too, not just Ruby's. Broke my heart. Made me smile and cry. It was just so wholesome.

"And who have I taken from you girl?" Salem asked, confused as she looked at the blonde girl currently on her whales' floor.

"Summer Rose! My mom!"

Salem leaned down, smiling. Wasn't Raven Branwen her mother?

"Her again..."

* * *

_"Yang... Come here, come see your baby sister..." Summer murmured, smiling at her eldest child._

_Yang wasn't hers, not by blood at least. But when Raven had left, even if the woman hadn't wanted her to, Summer promised to give Yang a childhood. In the last few years, STRQ may had fallen apart, but the Branwen twins had still been Summer's best friends alongside Tai._

_She knew why Raven had left, why she'd gone back to the tribe. Why she'd given up her daughter. She knew somewhere that Raven did indeed regret it, that she may have wanted a simple life with her family._

_But the tribe had raised Raven and Qrow, and while Qrow had left them behind, Raven still had a family tie to them._

_And family was what they all valued. Raven would rather face the people who raised her, than her brother and two others she was supposed to kill._

_It's not like a raven wasn't always on branches around Yang, anyway._

_The blonde toddler squabled over to Summer, trying to peek up._

_Tai chuckled, picking up his eldest daughter to see her little sister._

_It was a fluff of black and red, with silver eyes._

_Just like her mom._


End file.
